Sorcerers In Wizarding Community
by Elfsx
Summary: AU CrossoverHP. Sakura and friends go to Hogwarts to rescue the wizarding community... secretly and bump into none other than Li Syaoran. Harry knows their secret evantually... and started to fight secretly for their sakes. SS Chap3 up.
1. Sorcerers Should Interfere

"_So… Tomoyo-chan will also be going, right!?" _

"_Hai, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, ever softly as her energetic friend squealed in happiness. Tracing the word 'E.H' silently on her skirt, she sighed softly into her lap._

**- Chapter One -**

"I need your power."

Yelan Li put her tea cup down, facing the old man who had such astonishingly blue eyes and looked into his eyes.

"My power?" she paused, elegantly fashioned kimono started to lift slightly as a slight wind started to surround her, "Or my clan's power?"

The old man looked at Yelan, who was now levitating and fanning herself through his crooked glasses. He smiled slightly.

"Both." He replied promptly.

Yelan blinked for once as a huge wind as a shield barrier surrounded her. She silenced, and the shield died down as she gracefully landed seated on her cushion.

"How should I help you?" After a well-measured thought, Yelan spoke up.

"Can you please send somebody to my school to aid me?"

"That's fine with me." Yelan immediately agreed, "My clan will be backups if you all need something."

Albus Dumbledore gave a rueful smile as he stood up; flattening his robes, "Thank you."

Yelan drew her right leg out in a perfect rotation carefully, pushing her right leg up to support her weight and stood up gracefully as she smiled, "Is there any problem?" she asked for the last time.

"Oh," Dumbledore suddenly rapped his head with two knuckles gently, his smile unfading, "Yes. Indeed. The chosen one to my school shall be in the age of…" his head flashed an image of a boy with messy hair and green orbs, "…16."

Yelan pursed her lips slightly, reluctantly asked, "Can it be the age of 15?"

Dumbledore, quiet as possible, said, "I afraid you find that it could. But I personally thought," his eyes gleamed, "Age of 16 could be a _better _candidate."

-

"Li clan is going."

"Unn." Wings flapping as a black kitty flew out from a nearby, darkish corner, "We should interfere, too."

"Yeah. That's… a good idea." Nakuru, for once, said in a deadly quiet voice.

"... Nakuru?" Spinel asked carefully.

"I can foresee…" a dark shadow cast upon her as she peered into a crystal ball, "Card Mistress is going."

Although she was quite determined to keep her voice as mysterious as possible, Spinel laughed it off.

"Cut out of it." Spinel scoffed, tail swishing, "You don't have any sense of _mature_," he saw Nakuru's eye twitched, "Or… _sensible_."

Nakuru let out a deafening scream as she lunged at Spinel. Eriol didn't bother to expand a shield as he picked up the letter fallen from Nakuru's pocket.

' Miss Akizuki

The type I like is _person_ that's mature and sensible. You and I know that you are definitely **lack** of those potentials. Sorry to break your heart (Which I doubted if it really _would_), but you're… just not _my_ type.

P.S: Go and find another guy in England or whatever.

Kinomoto Touya'

Eriol sighed silently in his heart.

"Nakuru," he said, changing his mind, "You stay and look after the household. I'll go to Japan," Nakuru, who was currently in her true form and fighting with Spinel, who was also in his true form, perked her ear up, "And persuade them to go to Hogwarts."

"I still don't understand." Nakuru blasted Spinel off gracefully, who yowled in pain as he hit the other side of the room, "Why we have to help them? Li clan offered their help, and they're _wizards_."

Spinel seized the opportunity and blasted Nakuru with a great energy ball as she screamed.

"Maa (Well)…" Eriol gazed into nothingness, "Wizards will affect us."

"In what way?" Spinel asked, grinning as Ruby Moon tried to kick him.

"I can't tell." Eriol spoke, "Not for now." He added, snapping his fingers just in time as a shield expanded amidst them. Spinel bared his teeth at Nakuru as she glared at him, poking her tongue out.

"Now… Let's go."

-

_[Kinomoto Sakura, currently 16, Card Mistress. Attending at Tomoeda High School._

"Tomoyo-chan…? You're depressed…"

_[Daidouji Tomoyo, currently 16, Card Mistress's Best Friend. Attending at Tomoeda High School._

"Iie." Tomoyo smiled softly at her best friend, her firm grip on the letter loosened as she slowly released the grip, "I got a letter from Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Really?!" Sakura gasped loudly.

"You got a telephone call from him, dunce." Kero wriggled his way out of Sakura's bag, lazily stretching his arms, "You forgot about that!?" his eyes widened dramatically.

Sakura placed her hand, stroking her chin meaningfully, trying to imitate a bald old guy "Yeah… he is going to come by." She said slowly.

"Indeed." Tomoyo nodded, "He told me to go to your house."

"Let's go home together, then." Sakura decided cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

"Umm." Tomoyo gave a smile, "Shall we go to class now?"

Kero gave a grumble as he stuck his head into her bag, wriggling to get in. With a groan, Sakura pushed Kero in by his backside as he howled in pain.

"My head! Oww! Your book's hitting me!" Kero complained loudly.

"Nonsense." Sakura chortled, with a serious expression, imitating a mature girl, "Books can't hit anyone."

"Don't do those expressions." Kero grumbled, his eye peering out of the bag, "You're not mature and we both know it."

Sakura's eyes widened as she glared at Kero, "Shut up!" she said, furiously. After a while, she lowered her head and started to cry softly.

Tomoyo, with a jolt, remembered the only letter sent by Li…

'_Kinomoto Sakura_

_The feelings that I felt towards your, assumingly 'Love', had evaporated. Now I realized that the type I love will be the girls which are more matured._

_Li Syaoran'_

Tomoyo snapped out of her memories and tried to stop Sakura's tears, only to find another louder sobs and chokes of tears added in.

"Maa… I don't expect the genki Sakura-chan will actually cry over a letter."

Tomoyo jerked her head up, and found Hiiragizawa Eriol standing elegantly on the rooftop, accompanied none other by Spinel and Nakuru, who was now crying furiously as she lunged at Sakura, knocking her down as both hugged and cried.

Kero, who was finding himself quite enjoying the mess, wriggled out and attacked Spinel to the ground, laughing happily. Eriol raised his brows.

"Funny." He said quietly, "I never found those would be so… friendly."

Tomoyo blinked for a while and titled her head over, smiling, "It had been a long time, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Eriol should be fine." He said smoothly, "Yes. It had been a long time, Daidouji-san. Can I call you Tomoyo?" He added tactfully.

"I will be honoured."

Sakura, who was now stopped to cry and instead, having a hard time to calm Nakuru down, looked at Eriol and smiled brightly, "Eriol-kun!"

Spinel and Kero stopped to roll all over the ground and separated, flying to their respective masters. Eriol smiled gently back to Sakura.

It would be a long story to tell.

-

"So… we're going to sneak into Hogwarts, just because we have to make sure that that Lord Voldemort won't control the world!?" Kero yelled into Sakura's ear, who winced and tried to push the flying beast away.

"Just kill that Lord and everything will be okay." Sakura mumbled.

"That Lord has some reservations that I might not know." Eriol said, "So we will just have to aid the wizards."

"Just the sorcerers are going to aid them?" Spinel suddenly asked as Sakura stared at him.

"You mean… there's more species!?!"

"Not species, Sakura-san." Eriol soothed, "There are normal people, who's called Muggles by the wizarding world, Wizards, Sorcerers, and also…"

"Eneos." Spinel continued on with a deadly voice.

"Ho-e?"

"An Eneo is extremely powerful." Nakuru chirped, "They have two characteristics. One, they have auras that have extreme use. Two, they possessed special powers."

"You can recognize an Eneo with their mark that's born with them. An elegant star with 13 ends is their mark." Spinel continued on, shivering, "But it's really, really, really rare."

"And Eneos only have thirteen persons. When an Eneo died, another Eneo will only born."

Sakura gaped at them, as Eriol gave a slight chuckle.

"I doubt if they really will interfere in this event." Eriol said meaningfully, "They only have thirteen of them."

Tomoyo was quite silent.

"So, Sakura-san, will you aid me to accomplish this task?"

"I certainly will!" Sakura said gleefully, "I can't wait!" she added, beaming.

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol turned round, as Tomoyo stared up at him.

"I am not a sorcerer." She said quietly.

"I must say that Tomoyo-san will make a good helper." Eriol said firmly.

Tomoyo hesitated for a while, and finally nodded slowly.

"Hey! I am going too!" Kero yelled loudly.

Yue, who was leaning against the door frame all the time, closed his eyes, "I am going too."

"You can't go, Yue." Eriol shook his head at him, "You need to stay here and protect everyone else."

"Then I am also going to stay!" Nakuru chirped.

"That's fine by me." Eriol said, "Spinel, you follow us."

"Certainly." Spinel said lazily.

"So…Tomoyo-chan will also be going, right!?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, ever softly as her energetic friend squealed in happiness. Tracing the word 'E.H' silently on her skirt, she sighed softly into her lap.

- Will be continued…

R&R please!


	2. Understand the Powers and Li Syaoran

_At that moment, Sakura and Syaoran felt each other's feelings clearly without saying any word. _

_They understood… the pain and grief, the loneliness and the sadness of their respective soulmates. _

**- Chapter Two -**

Sakura dimly watched Tomoyo's fragile figure hovering over a beautiful flower, as she sighed softly. Eriol focused his gaze on the distance beauty, and pulled back to watch Sakura's face pulling long.

"She's wondering why she's going to Hogwarts." Sakura mumbled, refusing to look at Eriol, "And I wondered, too." She added.

"I don't tell you something." Eriol said, quite silently, "But I am sure that Eneos will be interfering."

"And why the Eneos have something to do with the topic we're discussing?" Sakura asked, eyes darkening.

Eriol seemed to be ignoring the real topic.

"The real reason the wizards will affect us," he said quietly, watching Nakuru screamed as she lunged at Spinel, "Is because Hogwarts."

"The Wizard School?" Sakura asked.

"It's forest was becoming strange because of the Lord Voldemort."

"And why was that?" Kero asked lazily, snuggling out from Sakura's bag, "Sheesh, make a bigger opening, woulda?!" he added irritably.

Both ignored Kero as he sweatdropped.

"He kills," Eriol chose his words carefully, "Too much innocents as the dark power of the tarnished soul affect the forest of Hogwarts which held many creatures that were magical in ways. The creatures will all be affected as deep down, the forest held a very powerful curse that could transform their true nature."

"And first time in centuries," Nakuru leapt down, eyes unfocused, as she spoke in a very quiet manner, "Eight combined their strength. A wizard and witch, a normal girl and normal boy, a Female Eneo and a Male Eneo, a sorcerer and a sorceress."

"With their combined powers, they sealed the powers of the forest as the Lord vanished because of Harry Potter." Eriol blinked and sighed, "But the Lord was now 'reborn' for good."

"So, the seal was broken." Nakuru added, "It's getting unstable these years, too."

"But," Spinel hovered over, "The transform is now limited. One species only would have one of them transformed. But, they will become stronger and stronger when they're transformed."

"If we're studying at Hogwarts," Nakuru chirped, "We can sense their presences and seal them."

"Ho-ee!" Sakura felt her head spinning, "Can you please simplify it?"

"Simply, you have to go out and seal those transformed monster to cards every night."

"Why night?!" Sakura protested.

"They can only transform at night."

"Why seal them into cards? Moreover, even you sealed them, new ones will transform!"

"The Eight are intelligent, stupid." Kero suddenly interrupted, "They know their seal won't hold, so they just simply make very little effort into the sealing process. The eternal sealing is the book they make. Every species can only transform once."

"Here it is." Eriol said, pulling a battered book out.

"Ho-ee?"

"You seal them into cards and put them in. The book will recognize the species. It'll tell you," Eriol patted the book, "How many species left to seal. The Eneo," he smiled mysteriously, "Will definitely interfere. The monsters can be troublesome."

Sakura's head was spinning, as she suddenly thought up something.

"And you still don't tell me the exact reason why Tomoyo have to jump into this dangerous game!"

"It's not a game." Nakuru scolded, and for once, Spinel looked awestruck at her maturity, "Master is going to tell."

Eriol looked mildly surprised as he nodded slightly at Nakuru, "Matured." He commented.

"Oh really!?" she shrieked, as Spinel sweatdropped.

Eriol decided to ignore Nakuru.

"Tomoyo-san is a muggle." He said, "One of the rules of the eternal seal of the curse of the forest was to have four's sealed cards."

"You mean that… Eneo, Wizard, Muggle and Sorcerer all have to get into the sealing process?!"

"Exactly. Moreover, Tomoyo-san is very intelligent as I sure that she will make our lives easier for us."

Sakura thought about it and nodded grimly.

"But, how can Tomoyo seal those cards?" Kero butted in.

"I will tell you only in Hogwarts." Eriol said firmly.

Sakura, who was silent, suddenly blurted out.

"Why don't we just kill the Lord?!"

"He had some reservations, Sakura-san. Moreover, we need to seal those monsters before things get out of hand."

A silence hovered.

"Tomoyo likes you."

Eriol looked at her, surprised again, as he chuckled slightly, "What a surprising day." He sighed.

"I hope you won't make her cry." She said seriously.

Eriol smiled, "I thought she liked you." He said suddenly.

Sakura blushed immediately.

"_I love you, Sakura." Tomoyo's soft voice rang out._

"_I am sorry… but I…"_

"_I know." Tomoyo smiled at her, painfully, "I hope it won't ruin our friendship… Sakura-chan."_

"But you telephoned her just in time and talked to her to comfort her… and she liked you ever since."

"I am not aware about it." He said softly.

"I know." Sakura mumbled, suddenly blushing, "I hope Tomoyo won't blame me."

-

"This is the list of the transferred students and their location. I will be sending owls to them later." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Thank you, Minerva." Dumbledore smiled.

"I feel sorry for those transferred students." Professor McGonagall peered at the list, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ruined their school just for personal gain." She sighed.

Dumbledore was quite silent until he spoke up, "Shall we have a cup of tea or go for a walk?"

"I would certainly prefer a walk." Professor McGonagall spoke stiffly, as she rose from her chair. Dumbledore gave a dark corner a swift smile and a meaningful glance as he went off, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

Eriol stepped out and pulled out his long staff, waving his staff over the list. Magical wind rushes over the list as it became longer with three persons' name and locations. The portraits, deep in slumber, noticed nothing.

"He knows you're there." Spinel uttered softly into Eriol's ear, looking at the portraits in aware.

Eriol gave him a swift smile and a lopsided wink as he and his guardian disappeared for the view.

Another dark corner, an invisible figure walked swiftly to the list and placed her hand on the sheet. The sheet's alphabet started to shine in blue as some words appeared automatically. The figure gave a frown at the list as she muttered lowly.

"… Sorcerers…"

-

"Sneak in!?" Sakura yelled into the phone, the incident happened just then had scared her slightly into insane, "I got a letter directly from… an OWL instead of sneaking in!?!"

"Isn't that good?" Eriol said pleasantly.

"You don't warn me that owl is going to come!"

"And why you're mad?"

"It… it take away my shrimps!!! And ate them!!!" Sakura wailed.

"It must be hungry after such long travel." Eriol said sensibly.

"But-!" Sakura choke on her words and regain her senses, "The letter said that we have many things to buy." She said calmly.

"Do you tell your father we're going?" Eriol ignored her question.

"Yes, so do Tomoyo." Sakura muttered.

"Great. Do you pack your things?" Eriol asked.

"No, so do Tomoyo." Sakura mumbled.

"Good. Don't pack. I forgot to tell you that I solved everything that concerned your school and your educations."

"Oh. Really." Sakura said motionlessly.

"Can we go today?" Eriol asked, quite enjoying the conversation.

"Great. Can I tell Tomoyo?" Sakura pondered.

"I already do so."

"Oh. Great."

"Can we go now?"

"That's fine with me."

"I am at your doorstep."

"Great." Sakura slammed the receiver down and came tearing into the dining room, "Otou-san, Onii-chan, I am going."

"To where?" Touya asked, looking at his sister.

"London."

"Today!!?!?" Touya's sister complex was activated, "I do not agree." He said crossly.

"Touya." Fujitaka Kinomoto looked at Touya warningly, "Sakura," he turned to Sakura, "I will miss you."

Touya gaped at Fujitaka as Sakura bid goodbye and went off.

"Why?" he frowned at his father.

"It is fate." The father said mysteriously.

-

"I don't have any money in my pocket." Sakura said, looking around the Diagon Alley, "It's empty." She complained.

"Me neither." Tomoyo added, "The poster can move!" she beamed and darkened.

"Me too." Eriol said pleasantly, as they stared at him with a stupid expression, "But my relatives have."

-

"Come on." Ron whispered, as they walked into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes quietly, trying to bluff off the fact that they had followed Malfoy.

Harry was going to make a silent entrance as he let out choke of pain.

"Sorry!" Sakura blushed, as her pile of stuff knocked into Harry and piled on him. She quickly picked up her books and dress robes as Harry stared at her robes, still lying sprawled.

"Wait," he said slowly, "You're from Hogwarts?"

Sakura stopped dead in tracks as a voice whispered in her mind.

'Make friends benefits.' The voice whispered.

"Umm… yeah!" she laughed nervously, "You are from Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded, "I am in the sixth grade. My name is Harry Potter."

Something stirred in her mind as she stared at him, "You're Harry Potter!?"

Harry blinked. She didn't stare at his scar.

"You should finish the… um… Voldemert off!" Sakura accused unhappily.

"Huh?"

"It's Voldemort." Eriol chuckled, "Sorry. Sakura-san tends to act cutely."

"Ho-ee!" Sakura blushed.

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nice to meet you." Eriol bent down and offered a hand. Blinking, Harry accepted his hand and pushed himself up, feeling slight strange about them and not quite remembering it.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter."

As they exchanged names, an anxious Mrs Weasley came tearing into the scene, face flushed in slight sweat.

"Harry? Where did you go just now? And –" Mrs Weasley looked the items and faces and at them fondly, "You all are those transfer students?"

"Ho-ee?" Sakura gasped, "You know about us!"

"Poor you." Mrs Weasley said, "Your school ruined by…" she gave a shudder.

"Do you know where to buy wand?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"All are out except for a really creepy place just around the corner." Hermione and Ron joined the scene, "My name is Hermione Granger."

"I am Ron Weasley."

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa and this is Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Are you all done?" Mrs Weasley asked irritably to Ron.

"Ginny is still inside." Ron said.

"Can one of you lead us to that wand shop?" Eriol asked, slightly amused.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, stick together and lead them to the shop." Mrs Weasley said, "I will wait you… make sure be fast." She added hastily as she went off.

Harry shrugged as they took lead.

"Where's your parents?" Hermione asked Tomoyo.

"They're muggles." Eriol said, just in time to rescue Tomoyo.

"What house do you want to be sorted?" Ron asked interestedly.

"I dunno." Sakura shrugged.

"I hope you all are in Gryffindor." Ron groaned, "Definetely not Slytherin." He added.

"Oh." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Why are you all buying wands, anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"All broken when we tried to defend ourselves." Eriol said quietly.

Hermione became strangely quiet.

-

"Kore wa masaka… (This couldn't be…)" Eyebrow twitched, the girl looked at Eriol with a slight annoyance, "Hiiragizawa-kun, desho ne? (Hiiragizawa-kun, right?)"

"Konbanwa, Shiya-san."

"Kunogi wa iin.(I prefer Kunogi)" Kunogi Shiya, beautiful bright sapphire eyes with flecks of pure silver shone in slight annoyed manner, tucked her pure, long ebony dark hair behind her ear.

"Irashai masen. (Welcome.)" A voice spoke softly. Harry, Hermione and Ron, who didn't know bit slightest of Japanese, watched them jumped in surprise as the mighty wand-maker walked out.

"I am a wand maker, Hlessicoria." The beautiful wand maker said softly, as she looked at them, "Can you speak English?" she asked with a meaningful smile.

"Of course." Feeling offended, Shiya's slightly ghastly voice shook.

Hlessicoria looked at her mildly for a while as she gently took a box down, without asking her any question, "Thirteen inches, Eucalyptus, containing a _wolf's _fur."

Shiya's beautiful eyes widened for a moment as she took the wand, eyes blazing in anger as she waved it. Every box flew out and hit the opposite wall, and returned to their original position.

"Good. It will cost you 11 galleons."

"What!?" gasped Harry, but with slightly red eyes, Shiya pushed 11 galleons into Hlessicoria's hands and went off in a ghastly, silently way.

"Fourteen inches, Elm, with a Sagittaridae's feather." Hlessicoria passed a wand to Sakura, who waved it and sparks flew out.

"Fifteen inches, Fir, with a dragon scale." Hlessicoria smiled meaningfully at Eriol, who took the wand and waved it. Beautiful lights bursted out.

"Fifteen inches, Hemlock, with a unicorn tail-hair." Tomoyo took the wand and waved it, emitting beautiful lights.

"33 galleons in total." Hlessicoria smiled.

Eriol paid her, and whispered in her ear, "Euphoria?"

Hlessicoria smiled, "Yes. Indeed."

-

"Eriol-kun, I want a pet."

Harry looked at Sakura, who was staring mildly at a pet shop. Tomoyo looked at the pet shop and said nothing.

"Let's go in for a look." Eriol suggested, and turned round to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I afraid it's a goodbye."

"Let us," Before Hermione or Ron could say something, Harry had spoken, "Accompany you until your things are all… brought."

Eriol gave a slight chuckle, "Well, thank you."

Hermione said nothing but cast a suspicious look at Harry, who looked back with a defiant expression. Ron noticed nothing as he went into the shop along with the trio.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed into Harry's ear.

"They're strange." Harry hissed back, "They don't afraid of saying Voldemort's - " Hermione gave a shudder, "- name, they don't know about my scar, no books, no pets, no wands… They're strange."

"We can't interfere!" Hermione whispered, walking into the shop as Harry followed closely, "Wait until we get back." She said with a fierce expression.

Harry nodded, as Sakura gave a squeal.

"Kawaii!" She looked at a small, black fur sapphire eyed dog with pointed ears, "I want this." She pointed at the wolfish dog, beaming.

"This dog will attack anyone who wants to buy it." The shop-keeper said.

Sakura blinked and tried to pat it. The dog gave a low bark and slashed his claws on Sakura's hands, as she drew back, looking alarmed.

"It don't like me." She wailed.

The door opened, and Eriol, with a knowing smile, heard a slight magical rush of wind. There stood a radiant goddess, looking cold and carelessly calm.

Kunogi Shiya raised her brows at them, "Funny." She stated, quite coldly as she kneeled in front of the dog. With a beautiful yet cold smile, she hugged the dog, who snuggled into her hug, barking joyously. Ignoring the astonished looks from everyone else, she paid and went off.

"It's… not yours." When she glided past Sakura, Shiya whispered into her ears promptly.

Sakura stood, stunned for a moment as she suddenly heard a voice whispering in her mind.

'Feel the magic within you.'

Sakura blinked, and sighed when she turned round to face the shop-keeper.

"I want this."

-

"Goodbye, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Sakura cried happily, clutching her owl's cage.

Her owl, Hazel, blinked her amber eyes and let Sakura touched her beautiful chocolate feathers. Hazel then hooted happily to Violet, who blinked back her sapphire eyes and ruffled her beautiful snowy white feathers.

"Violet is beautiful." Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"Hazel is cute, too." Tomoyo smiled, looking at the cute owl who hooted happily.

Eriol simply smiled at Harry, Hermione and Ron, "This is a goodbye, then."

Harry forced a smile back as Hermione beamed at them. Ron grinned.

-

"It's you!"

Eriol turned back to see Sakura, already pulling the compartment door with excitement, stared at Harry.

"Nice to meet you again." Eriol smiled.

"It's always a pleasure to meet you again." Tomoyo uttered softly behind Eriol.

Harry blinked and said quickly, "Nice to meet you again."

Sakura looked around the vacant compartment and beamed, "We can sit here, right?"

"Of course." Harry said. Still beaming cheerfully, Sakura on the lead bounced into the seat and gave a relaxed sigh.

Tomoyo and Eriol followed suit and sat in an eerie silence. Sakura blinked, trying to open a conversation, but thought about it and declined.

"Toilet." Sakura said hastily, standing up, shivering as she quickly fled. The seemly thick air was too much…

-

"Ron." Hermione said warningly, pulling Ron's robes "Don't pick on a fight!"

"Wise thinking, Mudblood." Malfoy said coldly, "Come on, Pansy."

Pansy Parkinson gave Hermione and Ron a nasty glare and followed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind her back. Ron made a rude gesture at their backs as Hermione shot him a serious look that made him fumed and stopped to do it.

"Come on," Hermione said promptly, "We still need to patrol the train."

Ron, in anger, turned his back and crashed into a person who was behind him fiercely. Two heads knocked together as Ron kneeled down, seething in pain.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked frantically, bending to help Ron up. Remembering her manners, she looked up, trying to apologize.

Her eyes met with a pair of handsomely amber eyes with a fleck of gold that shone in perfect harmony. Her breath caught in her throat as Li Syaoran, seductively messy hair which matched with his heavenly eyes, became messier with the collide, gave her a cold, chilling glare.

"So- sorry." She sounded strangely breathless.

Ron, who jerked his head up and glaring at him, spat, "Don't, Hermione."

Syaoran ignored them as he went past them without another glance.

Ron glared at him angrily, and turned back to Hermione, who was still stunned and strange.

"Oh…" she said, "We have to patrol, right?" her face once again became slightly strange.

"Don't tell me you fall for him." Ron said in a dark voice.

"No- no!" Hermione said hastily, standing up, "Never." She added.

Ron didn't seem to be convinced when they together patrolled the train in complete silence.

-

Syaoran sighed silently in his heart when a figure came crashing into his chest. What luck to have two persons colliding with you.

-

Sakura slid the compartment door opened and flung herself out, closing the door in the process. Her eyes watered when she crashed into a wall… or she think so.

-

Amber met emerald.

A stunned silence followed as their eyes locked together. Syaoran gazing down as Sakura looked up with a spark of tear in her eyes.

-

Hermione looked saw two figures hugging together as she blinked, "Ron…" she said slowly.

"What?" he snapped.

"See." She pointed at the familiar figures.

Ron's jaw dropped, "Is… Sakura and that evil guy!"

Hermione blinked, "Don't interrupt them, Ron!" she warned, but it's too late.

Ron stormed to their side and yelled, "Sakura!"

-

Eriol and Tomoyo were gazing at Harry with such penetrating gazes that made him very tense and silent. Gulping, he turned to Hedwig, trying to get some human-like (Even it is a bird) comfort, instead, he got another piercingly serious gaze from his always trustworthy owl.

With a relief, he heard a very familiar voice shouting, "Sakura!"

He, along with Eriol and Tomoyo immediately stood up. He be the first to march over the seats and slid the door open, to be greeted a sight of a pair of (seemly) lovers staring at each other.

-

With a jolt, Sakura immediately stepped back with a deep blush, but Syaoran will not permit it. His hands circled her waist before she had a chance to defend and pulled her into his embrace. She gasped as he, bringing her along, shot off to a different way.

"Sakura…" he breathed into her ear, still moving as fast as lightning, "I… found you."

Sakura was stunned when Syaoran came to a halt at a darkish corner and pushed her against a wall. She, heart beating very fast, half dragged down as he kneeled down, head placing beside her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

She reluctantly placed her hand on his head, stroking as her tears fell down. She too can feel his rapid breathing against her neck, snuggling into her hair.

At that moment, Sakura and Syaoran felt each other's feelings clearly without saying any word.

They understood… the pain and grief, the loneliness and the sadness of their respective soulmates.

- To be continued

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed! Keep on reviewing…! I'll write my chapters as fast as I could! Please leave a review to comment or (if it's possible… sob) flame me… Thanks anyway! 


	3. The Forbidden Forest

Syaoran simply gave a chilling glare and ignored them. Sakura muttered something and snuggled tightly into his embrace. 

_What a lovely morning._

**- Chapter Three -**

"Sakura-san is snatched." Eriol said, in a tone that suggested the latter was just commenting about the weather.

"Indeed." Tomoyo said, remembering Eriol's words of couldn't use technologies.

Ron jaw dropped at the pair, who was now immersed in a deep discussion of what Syaoran will do to Sakura. Hermione, who was more careful, glimpsed the worried expression on Tomoyo's face and the slight shock that flashed through Eriol's eyes. Harry simply gaped at them.

"Why can they take this so lightly!?" Ron and Harry roared together at Hermione, who covered her poor ears and gave them a filthy look.

"That's none of our business." She said, in a very cold tone, "Come on, Ron. We still have to patrol."

Harry then shot Ron a pleading look, "I am bored."

"Find Ginny or Neville." Hermione said, "We can't always be at your side."

Ron, half dragged by Hermione, mouthed, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Harry mouthed back, feeling quite surprised, and slightly betrayed.

-

"That letter…" Syaoran began, raising his head and looked her straight in her eyes, "Is a fake one."

Sakura blinked, "I… don't know." She admitted.

"I am sorry." He whispered into her ear, shifting their position into a sitting position, "I am sorry." He repeated.

"I believed that letter." Sakura said softly, tears threatening to fall as she leaned her head on his chest (she is now sitting on him), "I am sorry too."

"… they cut off my connections to you." Syaoran gently wrapped his arms tightly on her waist, placing his head beside her neck as he nuzzled her, "And this time, I am here under the orders of my Clan."

Sakura, who was blushing furiously at their close contact, blushed harder and suppressed a shiver when he nuzzled her. Syaoran smirked slightly at this as he kissed her hair.

"And they," he whispered into her cherry blossom smelt hair, "Told me about the forest. I know that Hiiragizawa told you, right?"

Sakura who was now mind blank with nothing else, nodded softly, letting her shoulder length hair brushed against his cheeks softly.

"I am glad." He murmured, "That I found you again."

Sakura managed to utter softly, "Me too." She then let herself savor his embrace, "I… had faith… in you."

Syaoran decided to tease his cute cherry blossom, "But you said you believed that letter." He said, tone was quite hurt and childish.

Sakura blinked as tears fell down rapidly, "Sorry." She murmured, shoulders shaking, whole body trembling.

Syaoran immediately regretted his actions as he rocked her soothingly, "Don't cry." He said anxiously, "Please don't." Taking a deep breath, he uttered, "My heart hurts when you cry…" he broke off, face flushed.

Sakura looked up, face shining in tears, "I am sorry." She croaked.

Syaoran stared at her, something flashed through his eyes as he examined her beautiful, tear-strained face, "I know you can do something to repay me." He said huskily.

Naïve Sakura-chan forgotten about the dark days that she waited bitterly for Syaoran's call, heartbreak when Syaoran's letter was read, cries and dreams about Syaoran… and was anxious to do something for she had misunderstood him, "What? What can I do?" she asked, eyes sparkling with tears.

"Like- _this_."

Li Syaoran sealed his stunned cherry blossom's lips with his.

-

Eriol raised his brows at Sakura, who flung herself at the seat, grabbing her bag tightly and hid her face with it. But everyone, including Harry, had seen her tomato face and slightly swollen lips. Everyone sniggered silently.

After two seconds, Li Syaoran slammed the door opened and groaned.

"Oh. It's Li-kun." Tomoyo said sweetly.

"Oh. It's Shaoran-kun." Eriol said, imitating Sakura. Syaoran flushed, and Tomoyo saw steam rising from Sakura's bag.

Harry watched them with great interest.

"Sakura?" he murmured softly, sitting down beside her, ignoring the pair who was grinning silently, "Sakura?" he decided to take action.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her tightly into his embrace, who dropped the bag in complete surprise as she blushed furiously.

"Sa-ku-ra…" he placed his lips beside her ear and whined like a small child, "Are my tactics not good?" he asked suggestively, "Come on… Sakura…"

Sakura blushed even redder as she turned to him, a defiant expression on her face, "I…" she meant to say something historical, but deflated under his gentle, passionate gaze.

With a grin, he bent down and brushed his lips swiftly against her lips, and smirked at her evilly. Sakura blinked, tips of fingers touching where she'd been kissed as Syaoran made an I-Got-The-Candy expression and shot off.

"Oh." Tomoyo said softly in an I-Know-All tune.

Sakura turned redder and hid her face behind her bag for several hours until she was called to change her clothes.

Harry, unnoticed by anyone except for Eriol, went out silently to follow none other than Draco Malfoy.

-

Harry, covered by his invisibility cloak, glared up helplessly. The train was departing with students… and no one will end up here.

"Humph."

Kunogi Shiya frowned, "I don't like to save persons." She declared, seemly at nothingness as Harry struggled to move or to yell but no avail, "But you owe me now." She gave a small sigh.

Harry's heart leapt high. Was she going to…

But her footsteps were fading away.

Harry tried to open his mouth and yell when a fluffy thing hit him softly against his head. And seconds later, he heard a grumpy groan.

"Found you. " The usually gruff voice became so gentle that Harry gulped (Yet he can't) as the voice, became colder, rang out again, "If I caught that person who steals you away…" he paused, "What the…"

Harry felt his invisibility cloak being shoved upwards as a handsomely face belonged none other than Li Syaoran stared down with slight distaste.

"You." Syaoran said gruffly, frowning at him, "Being cursed?"

Not waiting for an answer, Syaoran placed his hand swiftly on the top of Harry's head and murmured something. Incredulously, Harry felt himself can move or talk again as he croaked a thank you, nose itching with pain.

Syaoran ignored him as he gently placed a battered teddy bear (Harry choked down his laughter since the scene was very funny) inside his bag and went off without another look at him.

Harry quickly shot down to his compartment to found his (seemly) friends sitting there with their robes worn. Sakura gave a cheerful cry as she pounced on him.

"Where had you gone and… your nose!" she cried.

"Please be quick, Harry." Eriol said pleasantly.

"We are waiting." Tomoyo said softly.

Harry suppressed a shiver when the motionlessly devilish pair watched him, unfazed. His nose was getting more and more painful.

"I am going to change." He said, as the train started to went off, "What the!" he yelled with panicky.

"Don't worry. We will all wait for you." Tomoyo said softly ('That's not what I mean! How can we get out now!?' Harry screamed in his mind), as Eriol gave an emotionless smile, "Please be fast."

With that, Tomoyo and Eriol went off, followed closely by a wailing Sakura, "How about our bags…"

Harry stared down incredulously.

-

Harry felt very blank as he sat on the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron rounded on him anxiously.

"What happened!?" Hermione asked anxiously, "You just appear out of thin air!"

"Maybe he learned –" Ron was cut off rudely by Hermione.

"Ron! You can't apparate in Hogwarts!"

Harry felt more blank as he heard them bickered all the way. He hadn't a clue what happened. He was just done changing his clothes and then… blank. And he was now here.

"This year," Unexpectedly, Dumbledore started to speak, as everyone became quiet, "Voldemort (Everyone shivered) had destroyed all the schools of these…" Dumbledore smiled gently at those emotionless students all over the world, "Unfortunate students. They were sent to here to continue with their studies and I hope you can treat them good."

Everyone's gaze was upon those students.

"Hey, that's Sakura and her friends!" Ron shouted into Harry's ears.

"The first years will be sorted after these transferred students." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "Please, Professor McGonagall…"

Professor McGonagall brought a small stool and the sorting hat. After a long song, students bursted into applause.

"Appline, Helena."

A girl with freckles and short brown hair rushed out and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

The hufflepuffs cheered loudly as Helena walked to the table and sat down.

"You know, there are many students from Japan." Ron whispered as a guy with dimples was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Yeah." Harry whispered back.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo."

"I want Gryffindor." In the silence, Tomoyo spoke softly to the hat.

"If that's what you want… although you'll do better in Ravenclaw… GRYFFINDOR!"

Tomoyo gave Sakura an alluring smile as everyone cheered.

"Enma, Ai."

Sakura and Tomoyo hastily disguised a gasp as a beautiful, ghostly girl with large, crimson-red eyes floated to the stool, dark ebony hair shuffling.

"Slythe- no!" the sorting hat cried, as the Slytherin who had started to cheer hastily put their hands down, and Gryffindors jeered. "Very hard to decide… Ravenclaw! No again!" it paused, as the Ravenclaws halted on their cheering "Gryffindor, right? So it will be… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor looked at the sorting hat daringly before broke into applause.

"Kore wa Jigoku Shoujo (That's Hell Girl)!" Sakura cried.

Tomoyo breathed, "It's only coincidence!" from faraway, she shot a look at Sakura, who was close to tears.

Sakura swore Enma Ai gave her an emotionless look as she let out a typical shriek.

"Ho-ee!"

Syaoran spotted Sakura as he immediately shot close to her, arms automatically wrapped around her waist, "Sakura." He breathed into her ears.

"Syaoran." She said shakily.

"Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kinomoto, Sakura."

Syaoran hastily dropped his arms as Sakura fled to the stool, shaking.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

-

Sakura was happily munching on her potatoes as Syaoran watched her with gentle eyes.

"Hooray! We are all in the same house!" Sakura cheered happily as she surveyed. "Hiiragizawa-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Shaoran-kun, Kunogi-san…" she paused, "Ehh! Kunogi-san!"

Kunogi Shiya ignored her as she continued to eat. Tomoyo gave a gentle chuckle as she leaned to Sakura, "See?"

Sakura nodded fearfully as Enma Ai gave her a watchful look.

-

"Password?"

Sakura hastily disguised her choke as the portrait asked Hermione the password.

"_Sendrasellum Troll_."

"Very well." The fat lady nodded and opened the door.

-

Sakura flung herself into her bed, tired as she started to drift into a deep slumber.

"_I am Fate."_

_Sakura looked up in awe, "You're beautiful." She commented breathlessly, as the goddess smiled brilliantly, beautiful pure golden locks waving in the gentle breeze, stunningly beautiful sea green eyes shining._

"_If you can catch me."_

"_Ho-e?" Sakura replied confusedly._

"_The chosen ones to protect the mighty powers of mine…" she murmured, "Or they will seal me for good?"_

"_I don't know –" Sakura took a sharp breath, "What are you talking about…"_

"_You'll know." She smiled, "Eventually."_

"Sakura." Syaoran whispered, looking around in alarm.

"Sakura-san." Eriol said pleasantly, "Please wake up."

Syaoran glared at Eriol as the latter snapped his fingers. Sakura started to stir.

"Ho-ee…" Sakura mumbled, looking at the handsomely guy and the gentlemanly guy, "Shaoran-kun and Eriol-kun."

"Shh." Syaoran whispered, "Let's go out."

Sakura, who hasn't completely awoke, was carried bridal-style by Syaoran and both leapt out of the window. Eriol gave a meaningful look at the bed beside Sakura and leapt out gently.

Kunogi Shiya, who was beside Sakura gave a humph and followed suit after they melted into darkness. Before leaving, she gave a serious glance at another bed.

Hermione Granger, still shaking slightly, watched this exchange without another sound in the dorm.

-

"This is the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts." Eriol said pleasantly.

Sakura looked at the forest, baffled, and looked at Eriol, "You all take me out at the late of the night just to tell me that?"

Eriol smiled mysteriously, "Oh, Sakura-san." Eriol tried to hold her by shoulders as Syaoran slapped his hands off, "I'll create a sound barrier just in case that - "

"KIEEEEEAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura gave a leapt and a typical 'Ho-ee!' in reply as the shriek echoed through the forest. Syaoran gave an irritated twitch as he glared round at Eriol.

" – the monster's shrieks will alert the wizards." He continued softly, "I'll be watching, but not helping."

"KIEEEAAAZZZZAAAA!!!!!"

"Now…" Eriol's glasses flashed in a sinister way as he snapped his fingers, "Begin."

A big, slightly blue barrier hovered over the entire forest. Syaoran's left hand automatically wrapped around Sakura's waist as they shot off into the forest.

"Ho-ee!" she screamed into Syaoran's ear but sounded muffled as the wind rushed, "Syaoran! What are we doing!?"

"To seal the land, Sakura!" He said without a moment of hesitation.

Sakura's brain finally registered something as she stared around the sinister-looked forest incredulously, "Now!!?"

Syaoran grinned, "Of course!"

"Ho-ee!"

-

"Humph." Shiya snorted, looking at the human-sized owl, who was screeching and flapping up a small hurricane, "Nentsu!"

The summoned aura wrapped her as she concentrated the aura on her eyes.

"It's weak spot." She muttered, looking at the owl as it's amber eyes turned into devilish red due to the land's power, "… is it's head."

"Hey you!" Syaoran yelled, looking at Shiya, "It's dangerous here!"

Sakura pushed Syaoran away, muttering her sorry as she shone in radiant pink. Her twirling staff immediately was summoned as she pulled her cards out ('It's a good thing I sleep with my cards!' exclaimed Sakura.), "Fly!"

Sakura jerked her back down as a pair of snowy white wings sprouted out.

Syaoran decided to wait and aid Sakura… when it's appropriate.

"Arrow!" Sakura shouted, flinging her arms as a bow and an arrow appeared, "Now die!" she tried to imitate a hero by shouting… it failed miserably as it sounded very childish.

An arrow shot into the beast's left wing as it let out a piercing scream.

"You brats!" it hollered in a rough voice.

"And now, it can talk too!" Sakura said in panic.

"The Forbidden Power… now it's mine!" it screamed.

"No, it's not yours." Shiya said curtly, and held up two fingers, other three bent as she slashed them at the giant owl. A sharp razor wind was shot off by her, striking the beast in it's head as it let out another shriek.

Sakura decided it's the time to act, "Mist!"

Syaoran blinked and sighed silently. Shiya glared round, "Kinomoto!"

"Ho-e?"

The mist which could rotten anything was flapped back by the gigantic owl as Sakura gave a nervous twitch. With a jolt, she found her surroundings were somehow… melting.

"Fuuka, Shourai!"

A big wind barrier surrounded the poor Sakura as Syaoran faced the beast, "Raitei, Shourai!"

The owl gave a thunderous shriek as the thunder which shaped blaze sliced through its right wing. Shiya seized this opportunity and with chopped with her hand chop at the owl's direction. A sharp razor wind immediately sliced off its left wing.

"The Forbidden Power!" it screamed.

Sakura, who was busy drawing back her mist card, blinked a few times as the owl started to regenerate. All the tissues shot out of the bleeding holes and twisted themselves into a tight knot. Feathers started to cover the regenerated wings.

"Oh no. You don't." Sakura said loudly, suddenly felt another power pulsing through her veins, "You don't."

Her eyes darkened slightly as she threw out her cards, "Earthy! Sword!"

The spirit of Earth swirled around the owl's feet as a bundle of earth shot after it. Sakura held the sword tightly as she slashed it against its head.

Syaoran seized the chance, "Kashin, Shourai!"

Shiya held two fingers up and slashed at the direction of the owl.

"KIIEEEEYYAAAA!!!!" screamed the owl.

"And now," Sakura said darkly, as the explosion sent her bangs flying, eyes void with emotion, "You die." She hissed softly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called out, panicky and confusion written in his amber eyes.

Shiya, who noticed something, gathered her aura on her feet and jumped up, reaching Sakura just in time when she tried to kill the beast.

"You idiot." Shiya hissed, placing her hand swiftly on Sakura's head and forced her aura into her head. Sakura let out a scream, eyes returning to the normal shade of green as she lost control over her powers. Syaoran jumped up high and caught her just in time in the mid air as Sakura passed out.

"Under the name and powers of Eneos," Shiya hissed softly, string-like aura binding the owl as it struggled to regenerate, "The one will now seal you under the contract of the Eight."

The owl, without the head and the wings, suddenly trembled.

"Bind to… the form of card." Shiya said silently.

The owl shone in radiant blue, shuffling into a card as it flew to the hands of Shiya. The back written 'Eneos'.

"But we did more than you!" Syaoran, looking at the fragile form of Sakura, glared at Shiya, who looked absent-mindedly calm.

"The card recognizes the owner as the one who sealed it." Shiya said, eyes cold, "Humph."

Eriol decided it was a perfect moment for him to shine as he appeared in a twirl of robes, "Maa… Shiya-san."

Shiya looked slightly disgruntled as she shot a filthy look at Eriol, "It's Kunogi." She snapped, vanishing from the view as she slipped to the castle without a further goodbye.

"Have a good time?" Eriol asked lightly, grinning, "I will be at the dorm, waiting for your arrival, Sakura-san." Eriol murmured to the unconscious form of Sakura.

"What the heck, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran snapped coldly.

"You'll know." He said mysteriously.

-

Syaoran cursed in Chinese as he glared up round at the sealed window leading right to the girls' dormitory. Who did it? He had a slight clue as he stormed to his dorm.

"Damn you, Hiiragizawa!" He yelled, unconsciously awakening the sleeping Sakura.

"No…" Sakura mumbled, snuggling tightly into Syaoran's hug, "Don't…" she moaned.

Syaoran blushed slightly at the memories of carrying Sakura all way to her dorm.

"I expect you to have a good time." Eriol said, mysteriously getting up from his bed with his glasses worn, "Ne?"

"You-!" Syaoran hissed, trying to punch the guy as the weight of his precious Sakura reminded him there's something more important than punching. She needed her beauty sleep.

"You have to sleep with her."

Syaoran flushed into a bright tomato as Spinel Sun lazily looked at them.

"Go on. Very well indeed." Eriol mused, stroking his chin as Syaoran, possibly, blushed redder, "Reminds me of those years…" Eriol sighed.

"You're young and you damn well know it, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran cursed.

"Well, well," Eriol exclaimed, waving his hands, "There's a solution for you. Whether you want to follow or not, is up to you."

Syaoran was silent as Spinel Sun and his master retreated, grinning.

-

Two hours later, Ron opened his eyes sleepily, noting that he was up early.

Seconds later, he was screaming as the boys awoken in a start.

"What happened!?" Dean Thomas roared, looking round in alarm.

Harry put his glasses on and spotted something that made him jaw drop.

Syaoran and Sakura were sleeping together.

Although Syaoran had put a sound barrier, feeling that the boys would act like this, still awoke swiftly when they started to stare at him. Eriol was grinning as Spinel Sun poked his head out with a meaningful grin.

Syaoran simply gave a chilling glare and ignored them. Sakura muttered something and snuggled tightly into his embrace.

What a lovely morning.

- Will be continued…

* * *

A big thank you for all who reviewed! Plz keep on reviewing! 


End file.
